Una partida arriesgada
by TwoDollar
Summary: "Si ganas esta partida haré lo que quieras Weasley" prometió Blaise mientras movía su peón blanco en la típica posición de apertura. "Pero si gano yo…".


**Una partida arriesgada**

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de propiedad intelectual sobre los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter corresponden a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos cesionarios/titulares de derechos de explotación. Escrito sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Leve slash Blaise/Ron, es decir, insinuación de relaciones homosexuales chico/chico. Etiqueta o clasificación engañosa.

**Dedicado a mi pareja**, que tras casi seis años ha aprendido que es mejor no apostar contra mí.

* * *

Los gritos histéricos de Hermione y los balbuceos incoherentes de Harry fueron los sonidos que le despertaron ese día. Quizás no era la mejor manera de empezarlo, pero al menos ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina casi diaria. Cuando Harry consiguió echar a su amiga de la habitación, que les recordó por enésima vez que llegarían tarde, apartó las sábanas que le cubrían y salió de su cama. Cruzó la habitación mientras se estiraba y buscó su ropa. Tenía que estar por alguna parte, estaba seguro de que la había preparado la noche anterior… Su amigo Harry, que ya estaba casi vestido, lo apremiaba. Miró el reloj, por una vez los gritos de Hermione se justificaban. No le quedaba otra que coger la ropa que había usado el día anterior y esperar que nadie se diese cuenta.

Se dirigió al baño mientras se vestía. Antes de ponerse la camisa se miró en el espejo. Tenía una cara de cansancio que se notaba desde lejos. Sus ojos azules se encontraban acuosos todavía, y sus rojos cabellos se apelmazaban por su cara debido al sudor. Resopló fastidiado y se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba encima para darse una ducha rápida. En un tiempo record consiguió secarse y vestirse, y así evitó que Hermione le asesinara lenta y dolorosamente. Trató de ordenar su pelo que caía desordenadamente por su cara, y, como no era Harry, quizás lo habría conseguido si contase con algo más de tiempo.

Esa misma mañana, cercano el mediodía, durante uno de los cambios de clase, sus amigos y él se cruzaron con el hurón y su grupito de serpientes. Como no podía ser de otra manera Malfoy se detuvo a incordiarlos.

–Weasley, ya sé que a tus amigos les gusta peinarse como si en vez de pelo tuviesen desastrosos nidos, pero por si tus limitadas facultades mentales no te lo han hecho notar, mucho me temo que están lejos de convertirse en modelos capilares a seguir.

Ron rodó los ojos. Típico de Malfoy, preocuparse por algo tan absurdo como su cabello. Por una vez le había parecido tan ridícula la pulla que, en lugar de contestar, alzó su mano izquierda, enterró los dedos en su pelo y se aseguró de alborotarlo aun más. El rubio comentó algo acerca de su falta de clase y el lamentable estado en que se encontraba su uniforme, consiguiendo el enfrentamiento verbal que estaba buscando, pero con Harry.

Aquel día Ron no tenía ánimos ni para mandar a Malfoy de paseo. Aguantó un suspiro de resignación, pues sería de mal gusto no apoyar a Harry cuando precisamente lo estaba defendiendo. Pero por primera vez entendía las malas caras de Hermione cuando ellos entraban al trapo con los slytherin. Dejó vagar su vista perezosamente, todos parecían estar muy ocupados observando el rifirrafe que mantenían Harry y Draco. Todos menos uno.

Si no recordaba mal se llamaba Blaise Zabini. En ocasiones se le veía con el grupo de Malfoy, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo iba con el otro slytherin de su curso, aquel que era alto, moreno y con aspecto que recordaba a un conejo, seguramente por la forma de sus dientes. Zabini en cambio parecía tener bastante éxito con las chicas gracias a su imagen. En un desayuno había oído a algunas de sus compañeras de casa alabar su "piel de ébano y carnosos labios". Sin ser consciente de ello puso los ojos en blanco, y cuando volvió a ver a al chico éste le dirigía una inquietante y maliciosa sonrisa.

Sin más contemplaciones Ron agarró a Harry del brazo y lo alejó de allí.

–Hermione tiene razón, Harry –le dijo–. No vale la pena.

Con esa frase se ganó una sonrisa cargada de admiración de la castaña.

oOo

Blaise esperaba, pacientemente, apoyado contra una pared del séptimo piso con los brazos cruzados. Suponía que la casa de Gryffindor estaría cerca. Él, como buen slytherin, se regía por un sistema de reglas propio, bastante parecido al de sus compañeros. Una de esas reglas o directrices era que tomase lo que quería, sin importar el medio que tuviese que emplear para ello. Esa en concreto se la había enseñado su madre. Y estaba claro que ella la cumplía, pues ya había conseguido pescar siete maridos y sus respectivas fortunas.

Ahora Blaise se había encaprichado con un pelirrojo. Obviando que él mismo consideraba totalmente acertados los comentarios que su amigo Draco había vertido horas antes, había que ser muy vulgar para presentarse en público con esas pintas, lo cierto era que sus instintos más bajos habían despertado ante la estampa. Su mente morbosa recreaba escenas que podía conducir a ese resultado, todas ellas muy satisfactorias. No le importaría en lo más mínimo ser cómplice de ese crimen contra el buen gusto y la decencia.

El trío dorado apareció cuando él aún estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Le faltó tiempo para componer una expresión altanera. Ya le había sobrepasado cuando soltó las palabras que cuidadosamente había elegido.

–Weasley –le llamó alzando la voz. Al detenerse aquel y girarse continuó–. Me han comentado que eres muy bueno jugando al ajedrez, pero me cuesta creerlo. ¿Por algún casual puede ser cierto?

La mirada del pelirrojo relampagueaba, repleta de emociones. No hacía falta ser muy listo para averiguar que una de ellas era orgullo herido. El fruncimiento de ceño delataba a su vez recelo. Claro, que la pregunta en sí era estúpida. Años atrás el propio Dumbledore lo había alabado como jugador. Pero _**claro**_, era la palabra del viejo para justificar que ganara la casa a la que, ¡oh, mira tú que curioso!, había pertenecido el propio director.

–Sí, soy muy bueno –respondió altivamente. Para una vez que le daban la oportunidad de presumir no la iba a desperdiciar

–Demuéstralo.

–¡Cuándo quieras! –aceptó el reto picado.

–Está bien, ahora mismo. –Blaise se acercó a él hasta quedar a dos palmos de distancia–. Pero hagámoslo interesante.

oOo

El concepto que Zabini tenía de interesante era con público y una apuesta de por medio. En otras circunstancias eso hubiese disgustado al pelirrojo, que no soportaba muy bien la presión, pero se trataba de ajedrez, y no pensaba perder en su campo. Si aquello era una táctica para desconcentrar a Ron le había salido el hechizo por el otro extremo, como a Lockhart. La mayoría de los que habían acudido a ver el juego eran gryffindors y le estaban animando. Era su ocasión para lucirse y dejar fatal a un slytherin, la tenía que aprovechar.

–Entonces ¿qué apostamos? –preguntó Ron colocándose en el lado de las piezas negras.

La sonrisa presuntuosa que esbozó el otro no le gustó ni un pelo. Zabini se sentó enfrente de él y alzó una ceja, sugerentemente. Casi podía afirmar con total certeza que había escuchado grititos ahogados de algunas chicas.

–Si ganas esta partida haré lo que quieras, Weasley –prometió Blaise mientras movía su peón blanco en la típica posición de apertura–. Pero si gano yo…

Ron tragó saliva. Confiaba en sus habilidades en el juego, pero desconocía las del rival. Aquello parecía una trampa bien planeada. Quizás sus posibilidades de ganar no eran tan altas como había pensado en un principio. Pero no se iba a echar atrás. No se _podía_ echar atrás. Y menos con todo ese público. Maldita serpiente manipuladora.

Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza aceptó los términos y movió pieza, comenzando con una defensa eslava. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en ese juego.

La suerte estaba echada.

oOo

Era la última vez que se metía en una apuesta sin conocer la capacidad y habilidades de su rival. Perder no era una sensación que en general supiese tolerar y ahora, por culpa de su impulsividad, no sólo tenía que repetir la experiencia, sino que a estas alturas todo el colegio se había enterado.

Resultaba tan humillante. Agachó la cabeza y caminó hacia el destino marcado. No sé podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando a él, precisamente a él. En ese terreno siempre salía victorioso. Entonces recordó, de mala gana, uno de las reglas más básicas y elementales que todos los seres civilizados compartían. Nunca apuestes sin estar absolutamente seguro del resultado. En el fondo se lo tenía merecido.

El guardabosques, Rubeus Hagrid, alzó uno de sus enormes brazos y le hizo señas para que le siguiese. Al llegar a su altura éste le sonrió, claramente encantado por su presencia.

–Buenas tardes, chico –le saludó alegremente–. Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, muy amable por tu parte. ¡Qué pena que no haya más chicos como tú!

Aun parloteando lo acompañó al nuevo establo de los Thestral. Él no podía verlos a ellos, pero si a sus regalitos.

–Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer chico. –Le tendió una pala–. Y recuerda que no puedes usar nada de magia, no les gusta.

Zabini la aceptó de mala gana y suspiró resignado. Era la última vez que apostaba con Weasley.

O más bien acababa de adoptar una nueva máxima: _**nada de apuestas**_.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Buenas. Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, tratando de nutrir la sección de esta pareja… Aunque no sé si esto se puede calificar en esta ocasión como "pareja".

La frase del summary y los dos primeros párrafos los tenía escritos y cogiendo polvo en una carpeta pérdida desde hace por lo menos seis años. El final que había imaginado en esa época supongo que habría contentado más a los fans de estos dos… Pero me vino la idea hoy a la cabeza y no pude resistirme a finalizar el fanfic así. Adoro muchísimo al personaje de Blaise que he imaginado, pero no siempre tiene porqué ganar (ya le di una victoria que me costó lo suyo en _Roces inesperados_, y planeo darle otra en el proyecto que espero tener listo en septiembre -_27 palabras_-). Y esa salida me pega demasiado para Ron.

Pese a no ser un happy-fluff-ending de la parejita, espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura y que al menos os haya sacado una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y en especial a los que encontréis un momento para comentar, o en su caso agregar a favoritos, mi historia, me animáis muchísimo.

Saludos, TwoDollar.


End file.
